cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lupe Toucan
'Guadalupe "Lupe" Toucan '''is a minor character in the series. She first appears in ''Animal School ''and is one of the many students in Charles Darwin Middle School who first meets Cindy Butler when she comes to the wrong bus and into the wrong school. She is friends with Adam Lyon, Ingrid Giraffe, Jake Spidermonkey, Windsor Gorilla, and Slips Python. Biography Lupe is a student in Charles Darwin Middle School. She is best known for being the loudest of the group and is often quite spicy in attitude. Lupe is loud-mouthed, acerbic, dominating and materialistic, although she considers herself to be mild-tempered and low maintenance. Lupe loves popular culture, such as celebrities and fashion. Ingrid is Lupe's best friend, who she dominates more than anyone else. Lupe wears the pants in their relationship and controls Ingrid around, making Ingrid her little assistant. Lupe often calls Ingrid out for being in the wrong, even though what she's doing isn't all that bad. For example, in "The "A" Word", Lupe and Ingrid were talking to Adam, with Lupe doing most of the talking. After Ingrid said about two relevant things, Lupe yelled at her for hogging the conversation. Ingrid, being submissive to Lupe, being her dominant other, apologized, not wanting to continue provoking her. On rare occasions, Lupe has expressed that she has a secret crush on Jake. In "Up All Night", she wondered what the name "Lupe Spidermonkey" would sound like. In "Animal School Musical", during Ingrid's love song, Sunshine and Tulips, Lupe had a solo, where she sang about wanting to take Jake home to her mother. In "The Frog Principal", Jake doused himself in animal pheromones, causing all the female students to fall head over heels for him, including Lupe. Lupe often bickers with Slips, because of his differences in lifestyle. Lupe is a somewhat intelligent, but very impatient bird, who has no time for Slips' playful buffoonery and mild stupidity. In "Ain't Too Proud to Egg", Lupe and Slips got into a lover's quarrel over how to raise their baby egg. In "Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas", Slips laughed at the folly of Adam and Lupe gave him a loud talking to about how Adam's failure to embace his animal instincts will be the result of them not being able to celebrate Animas. Trivia *She is the girlfriend of Cory Vulture. *In an upcoming crossover, we find out that she is the niece of Rafael from the animated movie, ''Rio. *She doesn't like milk, as seen in "Yesterday's Funny Monkey". *Lupe Toucan is of Mexican decent, which can be inferred by many of her overarching character traits. She is a keel-billed toucan, a species that resigns in the tropical rainforests of Southern Mexico. Her full name is "Guadalupe", after Guadalupe Island, an island not too far down the coast of Mexico, and she fluently speaks with a Mexican accent, as well as throwing a few Spanish words in her dialogue. *Her most repeated Spanish phrase is "¡Oye!", which means "Listen!". She generally does this out of anger, when she's being ignored or something isn't going her way. *Lupe cares more about fashion than anything else. *She is embarassed about the large size of her beak. *Lupe doesn't wear any clothing, aside from her natural feathers. This seta her apart from the rest of the pack, and even her school. This is also ironic, given how much she cares about fashion. **Not to say, she never wears clothes. She's worn elaborate costumes in "Docu-Trauma", "Kerry to Dance?", and "Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas", but only seems to dress that was for special events and formal occasions. *Lupe molted for the first time in "The Sheds", coincidentally at the same time as Slips shed his skin. Lupe didn't know what was happening, when it first happened, apparently not having been educated on the topic, but she was very terrified that she was losing her beauty. She blamed Slips for it, assuming his shedding caused it. In the end, she was shown a nature documentary, called "It's Only Natural", explaining the truth to her, and allowing her to finally be at peace with the molting of her feathers. *In "Making the Grade", it was revealed she was trilingual, knowing also how to speak French. *In "Mellow Fellows", she admitted to having a fear of French Toast. *Lupe has an older sister named Conchetta Toucan, who goes to high school, as seen in "Ingrid Through the Out Door". Conchetta looks exactly like her, only she's bigger and has ponytails. *In "A Very Special Boy", she admitted her accent was fake. She only spoke that way at school, to annoy predators, so that no one would feel comfortable with antagonizing her. *Her weakness, as revealed in "Four Eyed Jake", is her dependency on her boyfriend, Corey Vulture. Adam and Jake exposed this secret to the school, along with the weaknesses of every other student, but unlike the rest of the students, Lupe made no real attempt to fix her shortcomings. Instead, she lampooned her weakness to an extreme, and would occasionally deny even having it. Category:Canon Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Mortals Category:Students Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey characters Category:Nieces Category:Girlfriends Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Cousins